Fairy Tail (Full English Dub Cast)
If Fairy Tail is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the Near Future. But Todd Haberkorn, Cherami Leigh, Tia Ballard and Patrick Seitz were accepted for reprises Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy and Laxus Drayer. Voice cast *???: Narrator Main characters *Todd Haberkorn, Stephanie Nadonly (young): Natsu Dragneel *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia *Tia Ballard: Happy *Yuri Lowenthal: Gray Fullbuster *Dove Cameron: Erza Scarlet Supporting characters *Michelle Ruff: Juvia Lockser *Erica Mendez: Wendy Marvell *Cristina Vee: Lisanna Strauss, Yukino Agria *Travis Willingham: Elfman Strauss *Jonathan Fahn: Gajeel Redfox *Roger Craig Smith: Loke *Crispin Freeman: Rogue Cheney *Melissa Fahn: Carla *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Cana Alberona *Derek Stephen Prince, Wendee Lee (young): Lyon Vastia *Benjamin Diskin: Zeref *Hynden Walch: Levy McGarden *Alyson Stoner: Mavis Vermillion *Karen Strassman: Ultear Milkovich *Brian Beacock: Sting Eucliffe *Tara Platt: Mirajane Strauss *Carrie Keranen: Hisui E. Fiore *Patrick Seitz, Debi Derryberry (young): Laxus Dreyar *Bryce Papenbrook: Romeo Conbolt *Steve Kramer: Makarov Dreyar *Fred Tatasciore: Panther Lily *Liam O'Brien, ??? (young): Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan Villain characters *Troy Baker: Jose Porla, Kama *Keith Silverstein: Sol *Jamieson Price (Older), Derek Stephen Prince (Younger): Vanish Brother *Peter Lurie: Brain/Zero *Karen Strassman: Ikaruga *Lex Lang: Faust (Edolas King) *Steven Blum: Ivan Dreyar/Alexei *Beau Billingslea: Jiemma *Kyle Hebert: Kain Hikaru *Brian Drummond: Zancrow *Christopher Corey Smith: Kawazu *Kaiji Tang: Rustyrose *Dave Boat: Azuma *Paul St. Peter: Bluenote Stinger *John De Lancie: Hades/Precht Gaebolg *Kirk Thornton: Yomazu *Cindy Robinson: Cosmos *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Travis Willingham: Neppa *Laura Post: Minerva Orlando *Jessica DiCicco: Seliah *???: Kyoka *John DiMaggio: Ezel *Crispin Freeman: Rogue Cheney (Future) *???: Ophiuchus *Robbie Daymond: Jackal *???: Acnologia Minor characters *Robbie Daymond: Hibiki Lates *Sam Riegel: Samuel *???: Drake *Erin Fitzgerald: Flare Corona *Lucien Dodge: Doranbolt/Mest Gryder *Stephanie Sheh: Millianna, Aries *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shelia Blendy *???, ??? (Eclipse): Scorpio *Cindy Robinson: Bisca Connell, Bisca (Edolas) *???: Yuka Suzuki *???: Bob *Lisa Ortiz: Laki Olietta *???: Chico C. Hammitt *???: Alzack Connell, Alzack (Edolas) *???: Rock Dragon *???: Dobengal *???: Horologium *???: Wang Chanzi *???: Saban (ep96) *???: Crawford Seam *???: Crux *???: Robaul *Jamieson Price: Jude Heartfilia *Steven Blum: Igneel *???: Nullpudding *???: Byro (Edolas) *Neil Kaplan: Byro Cracy *???: Gran Doma *???: Nadaru *???: Metalicana *???: Sid *Lex Lang: Macao Conbolt, Macao (Edolas) *???: Rocker *Michelle Ruff: Juvia (Edolas) *???: Michelia *Erica Mendez: Wendy (Edolas) *???: Budi *???: Blacksmith *???: Sharry *Kate Higgins: Meldy *Karen Strassman: Evergreen, Ur *???: Kageyama *???: Toby Horhorta *Dave Wittenberg: Wakaba Mine, Wakaba (Edolas) *Cherami Leigh: Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *???: Duke Everlue *???: Deneb *???: Yoku (ep49) *???: Hoteye/Richard Buchanan *???: Karacka *Kirk Thornton: Wally Buchanan *Wally Wingert: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Nichiya *???: Bacchus Groh *Paul St. Peter: Aria, Olga Nanagear *???: Gutman *???: Goldmine *???: Yeager *Kaiji Tang: Dan Straight *Travis Willingham: Elfman (Edolas) *Keith Silverstein: Ren Akatsuki *???: Mayor (ep201) *???: Yury Dreyar *Corey Burton: Celestial Spirit King *???: Loewen (ep234) *Dove Cameron: Erza Knightwalker *Sean Ryan Fox: Monkey D. Luffy *???: Gatou *???: Polaris (ep207) *???: Shamsiel *???: Young Warrod Sequen *???: Mako *???: Eve Tearm *???: Fukuro *???: Bozu *???: Kaby Melon *???: Young Precht Gaebolg *Jonathan Fahn: Gajeel (Edolas) *???: Frosch *???: Jalil (ep222) *???: Semus *???: Babaraki *???: Banaboster *???: Keyes *???: Belo (ep29) *???: Gali *???: Nadi *???: Seever (ep225) *???: Sugarboy, Sugarboy (Earthland) *???: Bobo *Megan Hollingshead: Jenny Realight *Colleen Villard: Coco, Coco (Earthland) *???: Medic Priest (ep138) *???: Warrod Sequen *???: Rob *Doug Erholtz: Sho *???: Archbishop *???: Org *???: Mejeer *???: Butt Jiggle Gang Lackey *???: Warren Rocko Warren (Edolas) *???: Angelica *???: Gemi *Laura Bailey: Mary Hughes *???: Serena (ep114) *???: Tempester *???: Bora *???: Noppo *???: Simon *???: Darton *???: Butt Jiggle Gang Boss *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Cana (Edolas) *Quinton Flynn: Cobra/Erik *Richard Epcar: Gildarts Clive, Jura Neekis *???: Levia *???: Zera *???: Butt Jiggle Gang Lackey *???: Geoffrey *Wendee Lee: Kagura Mikazuchi, Pisces White *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus *???: Franmalth *???: Rifter (ep225) *???: Zekua Melon/Kemu Zaleon *Alex Hirsch: Jet, Jet (Edolas), Lucky (Happy's Father), Racer/Sawyer *Megan Hollingshead, Sandy Fox (Eclipse): Aquarius *???: Lummy *Michael Sorich: Toma E. Fiore/Mato *???: Leiji *???: Wobbly (ep31) *Cam Clarke: Fried Justine *???: Bandou (ep187) *???: Eiji (ep187) *???: Erigor *???: Velveno (ep125) *???: Hughes *???: Ohba Babasama *???: Totomaru *Keith Ferguson: Pisces Black *???: Atlas Flame *???: Moka *???: Sue *Estelle: Libra *Hynden Walch: Levy (Edolas) *Shelby Lindley: Asca Connell *???: Lyra *???: Nico *???: Weisslogia *???: Frog (ep200) *???: Jason *???: Nicolas (ep218) *???: Chapati Lola *Sarah Anne Williams: Katja *???: Landlady *Nicole Oliver: Grandeeney, Porlyusica *???: Angel/Sorano *???: (Cubellios) ???: Kinana *???: Lislie Law *Ray Chase: Arcadios, Cancer *???: Warcry *???: Zordio (ep108) *???: Jackpot/Klodoa *???: Zeeself (ep266) *???: Jean-Luc Neville *???: Zalty *???: Lector *???: Pyxis *Matthew Mercer: Silver Fullbuster *???: Aceto (ep125) *???: Supetto (ep29) *???: Marl (Happy's Mother) *???: Midnight/Macbeth *Troy Baker: Capricorn *???: Mini *Cassandra Lee Morris: Beth Vanderwood *???: Boss (ep138), *???: Nab Lasaro, Nab (Edolas) *???: Vidaldus Taka *Tara Platt: Mirajane (Edolas), Chagot (Carla's Mother), Imitatia/Michelle Lobster *Yuri Lowenthal: Gray Surge *???: Kozaru *???: Rala *???: Novali *???: Zatou *???: Lapointe *???: Motherglare *???: Torafuzar *???: Lavian *???: Zirconis *???: Hammer (ep123) *???: Joey Fullborn *???: Kemo-Kemo (eps223-224) *???: Mattan Ginger *Christopher Corey Smith: Bixlow *???: Eido (ep29) *???: Tommen *???: Hiroshi *???: Rufus Lore *???: Teebo *???: Max Alors, Max (Edolas) *???: Michello *???: Reedus Jonah, Reedus (Edolas) *???: Martam *???: Iriki *???: Miko *???: Karen Lilica *???: Shitou Yajima, Mysdroy *???: Goldmine *???: Skiadrum *???: Virgo *Todd Haberkorn: Natsu Dragion *Tabitha St. Germain: Sherry Blendy *???: Sonny (ep203) *???: Gorian *???: Green Plue *???: Obra *???: Viljeeter Ecor *???: Winged Monster *???: Yakdoriga *???: Byard *???: Cake Shop Owner *???: Araña Webb *Vic Mignogna: Mard Geer *???: Belno *???: Muganto *???, Richard Epcar (Eclipse): Sagittarius *???: Rayule *???: Regent *???: Scythe *???: Doriate *???: Droy, Droy (Edolas) Additional Voices Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Fairy tail Category:English Dub Category:Redub